Brother, Where Art Thou?
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: ON HIATUS. Partial AU What if, along with killing Mary that night, the demon also kidnapped Sam? Now they’ve heard about a young woman dying the same way Mary had, a young woman named Jessica... AHBL Spoilers and additional plot starting chap. 6
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Chapter Title**: Chapter One

**Setting**: (Author's Universe) Sam's 23 and Dean's 27

**Summary**: What if, along with killing Mary that night, the demon also kidnapped Sam? Dean missed his brother greatly throughout his life, but learned to move on, hunting and killing things with his father. But now they've heard about a young Stanford student dying the same way Mary had, and this mystery leads him to the one person who's been missing from his life…

**Warnings**: probably a few typos here and there...

* * *

"Sam, you're insane, you know that?"

Sam frowned as he sat across from his friend Jason at a restaurant. Sam had just told Jason that he had had some kind of dream weeks ago of Jess dying. Of course, Jason didn't seem to believe the boy. But, whatever. Sam didn't expect him to.

"Look, let's just go, alright?" Sam stood up from the booth, looking down at his suit and tie. It was Jessica's funeral today. He couldn't stand the thought of saying goodbye to her… he had loved her so much.

"Alright," Jason said softly, nodding. He stood up after his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sam knew that Jason knew how much he was hurting… or at least that he was in general.

"I'm fine. Let's just go." Sam pulled away from his friend's sympathetic hold and started towards the doors. Time for the worst moment in his life. Well, alright, second worst.

* * *

"Dad, I don't know. It seems kind of… cold hearted, I guess," Dean said, his phone to his ear. He was standing next to his Impala near an old cemetery, watching as a funeral took place for a young college girl.

_"Dean, he was the one closest to her. You have to get information."_

Dean sighed and nodded. "Yes, sir." He closed the phone then, crossing his arms as he leaned against his car. The funeral had just ended, it seemed, and now people were walking towards their cars. Dean reached inside his window and grabbed the newspaper. This death had been one for the papers, it seemed. "Samuel Charles... Fiancée to the victim." Dean sighed and shook his head. "I hate working with guys named Sam." He looked at the picture, then looked back up at the crowd, where Sam was walking by himself, staring down at the ground.

Sam could feel someone's eyes on him, but didn't think anything of it. Usually people were, these days. Always checking up on him to make sure he was okay and all that nice crap. Oh well. He was used to it now. And it was expected. He had just lost the love of his life. But what he _didn't_ expect was for random guys to walk up to him and start asking him questions.

"Excuse me, are you Samuel Charles?"

Sam turned around, coming face to face with Dean. He looked the man over for a second, and a feeling of familiarity struck him. But, yet… he didn't know why. He just nodded. "Yeah. That's me. And it's Sam."

Dean nodded. "Well, _Sam_, I'm Jack. Can I ask you a few questions?" He could already tell that this guy wasn't going to give up information without a fight. He looked hurt easily, like a wounded puppy. And, for some strange reason, Dean just wanted to comfort him… he usually wasn't like that. Weird.

Sam rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "I think I've answered enough questions, thanks. Police reports, newspaper articles… I just lost my fiancée a couple days ago. Can you leave me alone?" Sam turned from him and started towards his car.

But Dean wasn't giving up without a fight. He followed Sam to the car, quickly keeping pace behind him. "Look, Sam, I'm sure this must be a difficult time for you. I understand about losing a loved one. Really, I do. I lost two in the same night when I was a kid. I just --" Wait. Why was he telling a complete stranger about this? Why did he feel so… so _safe_ with this guy? He didn't know him. "Two questions. That's all I'm asking."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to face Dean, crossing his arms again. "Fine. Two questions." _And then I'll grab a gun and blow your brains out if you keep pestering me._ Yup, that worked.

"How exactly happened the night your fiancée died?" Dean asked, grabbing a pen and opening a notepad.

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "I had gone out with some friends, to just hang out for the weekend, you know? Jess was at home. Well…"

_As I walked into the house it was dark, and an unsettling feeling came over me. I didn't understand it. For some reason I just felt that something was wrong. So I called out for Jess a few times. No answer. I started to panic a bit, and walked towards our room._

_I was relieved when I heard the shower running. Maybe nothing was wrong. I was probably just panicking like I usually do, ever since the night when I was thirteen…_

_Well, I laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait to hang out with Jess. I had missed her so much while I was gone. But I guess that's normal, with people like us. People who had been engaged for only a couple weeks. I just wanted to take her into my arms and hold her until our wedding date._

_But then I felt something wet drop on my forehead. For a moment I thought it was Jess, coming out to surprise me, water dripping from her hair. But the shower was still on, so that couldn't be it. And then I opened my eyes slightly. What I saw next will forever be embedded in my mind._

_Jess was pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from her stomach. It looked as if she had been gutted, I don't know. I didn't have much time to react… She erupted in flames a few seconds later. I don't know what the hell got me out of the house, to be honest. I just… I felt like there was someone out there, spiritually protecting me, and they gave me the strength and courage to move…_

Dean closed his notebook slowly, staring at Sam with intense eyes. He knew what he meant. Even if he couldn't be with his brother, even if he didn't even know if he was still alive, Dean always made sure to send himself out to Sam. Out to his little brother. To protect him, in a way. Sometimes he just got bad feelings in the pit of his stomach, and he knew that Sam was still alive. Because something bad was happening to him. He had gotten that feeling the night Jessica was murdered, and had sent himself out to Sam more than ever because the feeling was so _intense_. He just hoped the two murders--Jess and Mary's--weren't linked. He hoped Sam wasn't involved.

"What happened when you were thirteen?" Dean asked softly. He felt some connection to this man, but he couldn't explain it. Maybe because Sam's fiancée and Dean's mother died the same way… probably not. But, hell, at least it explained it partly.

Sam shook his head. "I can't answer that."

"Why not?" Dean asked, looking a bit surprised. What, so he was all about telling that story about the night his fiancée died but he wouldn't speak up about something that had happened, what, ten years ago?

"It's… It's personal," Sam said, shrugging. He thought for a moment. Wait. He could tell him, couldn't he? "Jack" didn't seem to think he was insane when he told him how Jess died. Maybe he could tell him about demons, too. About that demon that kidnapped him when he was a baby… about the demon he escaped from when he was thirteen…

"Fine," Dean said, shrugging. He looked down at his notebook and scribbled a few things down, then looked back up at Sam. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Charles. I'll be sure to keep in touch."

"Oh, goody," Sam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a wake to get to."

"Of course," Dean said, nodding. He backed up a bit, and watched as the man got into his car and drove off. Dean watched the car till the end of the road, where it turned. There was something _so_ familiar about him… what the hell was it?

* * *

**Haley**: First chapter of my new story! I know what ya'll are thinking, and --

**Dean**: "Why the hell are you starting a new story when you're not even updating the others?"

**Haley**: Yeah, that. I --

**Sam**: That's actually a good question. Why are you, Haley?

**Haley**: Cause this scenario just hit me yesterday. And I'm kind of in a funk with my other stories. I don't know. Writer's block, I guess. But I'll update them eventually. Promise! I just had to write this one. It was nagging at me. **_Nawd_**.

**Dean**: Four stories at once, though?

**Sam**: Haley, the last time you took on more than two at once you ended up not completing _any_ of them.

**Haley**: Oh, quit your bellyaching. Sami would never let me do that.

**Dean**: Who's Sami?

**Haley**: My RP Buddy. With the whole Ryan/Scott thing? Yeah, she's cool. She plays my Scottie! Anyway, she enjoys my stories, so she'd never let me not finish one.

**Sam**: Fair enough.

**Haley**: Anyway, I'm _so effing tired_ so I'm gonna sign out now. Press that little friendly purple button on the left! Thanks! Love ya'll!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Two

**Setting**: (Author's Universe) Sam's 23 and Dean's 27

**Summary**: What if, along with killing Mary that night, the demon also kidnapped Sam? Dean missed his brother greatly throughout his life, but learned to move on, hunting and killing things with his father. But now they've heard about a young Stanford student dying the same way Mary had, and this mystery leads him to the one person who's been missing from his life…

**Warnings**: probably a few typos here and there...

* * *

"There has to be _something_ more to him," Dean muttered, typing away on his laptop like a madman. Ever since he had first talked to Sam, the Winchester boy had felt something familiar about him. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. And, hell, he hated not knowing about something. He hated keeping his guard down. It just gave demons and evil sons of bitches to catch him off guard and beat the shit out of him. Which really, _really_ didn't sound fun. No, his idea of a good time was being the shit out of _them_.

"Hmm..." Dean bit his bottom lip slightly and narrowed his eyes at the information that lay before him. He had hacked into a government file from the internet, and everything about Sam Charles was staring him in the face.

_**Samuel Charles**_

_**Age**  
23_

_**DOB**  
May 2, 1983_

_**Physical Description**  
Brown hair, brown eyes, 6'2", thin build._

_**Family History**  
All family history before the age of thirteen is unknown. Classified as a runaway at the age of thirteen; November 15, 1995. Asked of family, but wasn't willing to give up any real information other than his first name. No one responded when report given out to nation about the boy. Sent to a boys' home at the age of thirteen; December 1, 1995. Adopted by Chad and Erin Charles at the age of fourteen; May 2, 1996._

Dean furrowed his brow in confusion. How could the government, of all the people in the nation, have no fucking clue about Sam's family history before he was thirteen? Wasn't it their job to keep tabs on their citizens? Then again, he couldn't really downplay the government, could he?

_**Mental Illness**  
Diagnosed by Doctor Fredrick S. Taylor at the age of fourteen; June 21, 1996. Sam repeatedly talked about how he had been kidnapped by a demon as a baby, escaping when he was thirteen. Also talked about how the demon killed his family consisting of his mother, his father, and his older brother. Cured from this mental illness at the age of sixteen; September 30, 1998._

Dean reread that paragraph a couple times. Wait. A demon? It said that Sam had thought a demon kidnapped him when he was a baby? But... that's how _his_ Sam had disappeared. Maybe they were the same person. It was a long shot, but it was worth checking up on. Dean scrolled down the information and, after finding the institution's name, quickly started searching for its files. About an hour later he was staring at Sam's records, and he couldn't believe what he was reading.

_**Samuel Charles**_

_**Age**  
23_

_**DOB**  
May 2, 1983_

_**Submitted**  
June 25, 1996_

_**Released  
**September 31, 1998_

_**Reason for Admittance**  
Mental illness._

_**Patient History**  
Samuel believed that he had been kidnapped by a demon when he was a baby. This demon also killed his family in the process, or so he was told when the demon was raising him as a young boy. Samuel believed that the demon always spoke to him, taunting him, talking about Samuel having powers one day, powers that the demon wanted. Samuel also stated that he had escaped the demon's hold by chance when he was thirteen, but would not reveal any information about the escape for his own safety._

_Samuel used to talk of having a brother, and thinking that his older brother was there to protect him, even though he hadn't seen him since he was a baby. Samuel remembered his brother's first name from when the demon told him about the boy: Dean. No known last name, so the institution was unable to contact any families to see if Samuel actually had a brother._

Dean stopped there. He swallowed hard, shaking his head. No way. This couldn't be right. But, yet... it explained why Dean was drawn to him, why he felt the need to help him. And why the demon killed that Jessica girl, along with many other things that Dean had thought up in his spare time. "Oh my god. Sam Charles is really Sam Winchester... my brother."

* * *

Sam sat in a bar, staring down at the drink in front of him. Normally he wasn't a heavy drinker; damn, one beer and he had enough to last him a week or so. Bet, yet, this time wasn't like the other times. He was downing his fifth tequila shot, and the bartender was giving him a funny look. But he didn't care. He had lost the most important people in his life as a young baby, and now he just lost his fiancée. What the hell was he going to do?

"Don't you think you've had enough, buddy?" the bartender asked, taking Sam's glass away from him.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the old overweight man. How dare he tell Sam what to do. Let's see him lose his fiancée and be all find and dandy about it. It wasn't something he was just going to get over. But, in the meantime, the alcohol really helped.

The bartender noticed the change in Sam's behavior and sighed, leaning against the counter. "Tell me about your troubles, son."

Sam didn't know why, but he actually felt like telling this creep. Maybe it was because he was an old man, and usually old men were nice. Or maybe it was because this was a bar and no one would really care anyone. _Or_ maybe Sam was just so drunk he didn't give a fly rat's ass about what he told to anyone, because he wasn't thinking clearly. He guessed it was the last one.

Sam sighed slightly and nodded, resting his head on the cool counter. Was it just him, or did it seem too cold? "My fiancée was murdered last week. And, what's worse, she was the first person I really ever cared about since I was a baby. Back then some psycho guy, I think it was the same person both times, killed my mom, my dad and my brother."

The bartender looked at him sympathetically, and gave him another shot, which Sam downed on the spot. "Why don't I call you a cab and you can head on home?"

"No need, sir."

Sam lifted his head up slightly and noticed Dean standing there. Well, Jack in his mind. Cover name, remember? Anyway, he couldn't believe he was here. What, hadn't he asked enough questions? And didn't he realize that Sam was is no condition to answer anything about Jess at the moment? Damn, if Sam wasn't afraid that he wouldn't be able to walk on his own two feet without falling flat on his face he'd have punched Dean already.

"I'm his, um..." Dean looked down at Sam, and noticed the boy's bloodshot eyes. Great. His first job as a big brother would be to make sure Sam didn't choke on his own vomit later. Sounded just peachy. He looked back at the bartender and gave him a smile. "I'm his cousin." The bartender seemed to accept this, and nodded, walking off. Dean then grabbed Sam around the waist, pulling him up from the chair. "C'mon, let's get you back to your home."

"I on't got a ows anymo'. It burn ow, memer?" Sam said, slurring his words together. Dean would've laughed, had Sam's tone not been one of anger. "Eeev me awown!" Sam then pulled away from Dean, and stumbled a bit. Dean had to move quickly to keep his brother from smashing his head into the counter.

Dean just rolled his eyes, his arm once again around Sam's waist. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can yell at me all you want tomorrow. For now I'm more concerned about getting you in a nice warm bed so you can sleep this off."

Sam gave him a funny look. What was with this guy? What, suddenly he cared? They didn't even know each other! So, after five minutes of questions about his dead fiancée, they were allowed to act all buddy-buddy? Sam was seriously starting to get annoyed, but he didn't have the strength to fight him at the moment. He'd just have to do what "Jack" suggested. He'd yell at him tomorrow.

* * *

"Oh, god, my head."

Dean looked over at his motel bed, where Sam was sitting up slightly, his eyes closed tightly. It was now ten in the morning, and Dean was on his laptop, researching some things about the demon, and Sam's past. He wanted to know what Sam knew, but he also knew that the boy would never tell him anything willingly. So all Dean had was his asylum files.

Dean stood up from his chair and walked over to his bag before grabbing a bottle of Advil and throwing it at Sam. "Want water?"

Sam shook his head, opening the bottle slowly. "No, I'm fine, thanks." After he popped a few pills, he looked around. "Where am I?" Oh god, that man had kidnapped him, didn't he? Shit. Sam knew there was something funny about him. Why didn't he just trust his gut and call the cops on him as soon as he met him?

"My motel room," Dean said, shrugging. He walked back over to his chair and sat down, turning back to the laptop. "I figured that it'd be easier, since it wasn't that far away from the bar."

Sam let out a snort, rolling his eyes. Though, immediately he wished that he hadn't; it made his head hurt like a bitch. "Why were you at the bar, anyway? Following me?"

Dean smirked slightly, amused, and looked over at Sam. "Don't flatter yourself. No, actually, I found out some stuff last night. I needed to get out of the motel and think about some things. The bar seemed like the best solution." Or maybe fate was just finally saying 'Hey, these boys suffered enough, let them know that they're brothers now'. Either way, Dean was glad that he had gone.

"Really?" Sam looked interested. "What kind of stuff?"

Dean looked at Sam for a moment. God, his brother looked horrible. He could tell just by his appearance that he didn't drink very often. And that he had probably only been drunk about once in his whole life. "Nothing, it's not very interesting. You know, if you're still tired, go ahead and get some more rest. I have all the time in the world."

Sam nodded slightly, thinking that was a good idea. He laid back down and closed his eyes. Whatever, he didn't need to know anyway. If it had been about Jess "Jack" would've told him. It wasn't any of his business, anyway.

As he watched his long lost brother go back to sleep, Dean sighed slightly. Sam was happy in his currently life; well, obviously he wasn't happy about Jessica's death, but he'd grieve then move on. The point was, he wasn't hunting. He wasn't moving from there to here and back again. He was in school. He was having a life. He was doing everything Dean wanted to do... he wasn't just going to rip that away from him. So, for now, Sam didn't need to know that Dean was his brother. All he needed to know was that Dean would be gone by the time he woke up.

* * *

**Haley**: Very exciting,yes? Oh, and credit for Sam's birthday and height goes to **_carocali_**. Thanks girl!And, for everthing else that doesn't seem familiar? That's me trying to get information, too. Yeees... Anyway, I'm in class right now, so I'm gonna sign off. I wrote this chapter last night, actually. Oh, and I'm sorry for the short chapter!

**Dean**: Haley?

**Haley**: Yeeees?

**Dean**: I...er...well...I...

**Sam**: Spit it out, Dean.

**Dean**: Haley, I'm sorry.

**Haley**: For what?

**Dean**: What, you're actually gonna make me say it?

**Haley**: Yeeeeees.

**Dean**: I'm sorry for saying that I don't love you. There, happy?

**Haley**:Yup!

**Sam**: O.O... **_Eye roll_**.

**Haley**: Anyway, bye, ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Three

**Setting**: (Author's Universe) Sam's 23 and Dean's 27

**Summary**: What if, along with killing Mary that night, the demon also kidnapped Sam? Dean missed his brother greatly throughout his life, but learned to move on, hunting and killing things with his father. But now they've heard about a young Stanford student dying the same way Mary had, and this mystery leads him to the one person who's been missing from his life…

**Warnings**: probably a few typos here and there...

* * *

Sam yawned loudly, opening his eyes slowly as a knock awoke him. He looked around, wondering where the hell he was. It looked like a dingy motel room, like one would use if they traveled a lot but didn't have much money. Then it hit him. Jack had brought him to it last night. Sam's brow furrowed, and he looked around again before looking over at the open bathroom door. Wait. Where was Jack? "He was here this morning…"

Another knock sounded, and Sam looked over at the motel room door. He sighed and got out of bed slowly, wobbling over to the door, as he was still half asleep. He unlocked it and opened it slowly, coming face to face with a balding man. He guy seemed annoyed, and informed Sam that it was check out time unless he wanted to stay another night. Sam nodded, telling him that he understood, before closing the door.

Sam looked around the room, leaning against the door, confused. Where the hell was Jack? What, did he think that it was just okay to do something like that and then leave without saying another word? God damnit. When Sam saw him next he was gonna kill that guy.

Sam looked around, realizing that he didn't have any stuff to pack up before leaving. And he didn't have any clothes, either. Shit. He was gonna have to walk around in the same clothes he was wearing yesterday? Gross. But he then noticed a small bag on the chair, a note on the desk. Sam walked over and grabbed the note, reading.

_Dear Sam,_

_I went to the store and got you some clothes. I thought you'd need them, figuring that most of your stuff got caught in the fire. And, really, don't worry about paying me back. _

_As you may have noticed, I'm not in the room. I found out some stuff and had to leave for your own safety. Plus, I found out some things in a town nearby, so I needed to go there to help out some people._

_I'll contact you when I feel the time is right. Until then, I hope you enjoy your life at Stanford. It's a great school. And don't let your girl's death keep you from living. Think about what Dean would've wanted for you. Would he have wanted you to grieve and stay stuck in the past? Of course not. So, if you're not going to move on for yourself, do it for him. Do it for your older brother._

_-- Jack_

Wait a minute. Sam had never told Jack about Dean. How did he know? Sam shrugged slightly, shaking his head. He probably talked about stuff while he was drunk. Hell, if he talked about Dean then that meant he may have talked about the demon. That was probably why Jack left. He thought Sam was crazy. Not that the guy blamed him. Sam said some pretty crazy shit sometimes, especially when he was emotional and drunk at the same time.

Sam bit the inside of his lip, reading the note back over again. Jack was a pretty okay guy. And he was right. Dean _would_ want Sam to move on. He wouldn't want his little brother dwelling on the past, on something that he couldn't have stopped. Well, okay, so Sam didn't know what Dean would want; hell, he didn't even know the guy. But… part of him felt like he did. Part of him felt like he knew Dean better than he knew himself. But maybe it was false hoping. Whatever.

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts when a ringing reached his ears. He looked at the desk and grabbed his cell phone, looking at the screen. It was Jason. Great. Sam sighed and pressed the 'send' button, putting the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

"_Hey, Sam, where are you?"_

"Why?"

"_Because you didn't come home last night. I got worried."_

"I'm at a motel. I got drunk at a bar last night. Figured it'd be better to just come here for the night."

"_Oh, okay…"_There was along pause. _"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"_Well, tell me what motel you're at. I'll come and get you."_

"No, no, it's fine. I can take a bus or a cab or walk or something. It's fine. Don't worry… Hey, Jace?"

"_Yeah, Sam?"_

"What time is it?"

"_Four thirty."_

"Oh."

"_Why?"_

"No reason. I just don't have my watch on me--I think I left it at your place or the bar or something. No big deal."

Sam sighed and looked down at his wrist, where his watch was missing. He was sure that he had it on the night before. Where was it? Sam shook his head and walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He looked like crap. Literally.

"_Alright. If you need anything just call."_

"Alright. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Sam sighed and turned off his phone as a 'click' came from the other end. Well, this was gonna be fun. Not.

* * *

Dean bit his bottom lip, looking in his rearview mirror. It had been a couple hours since he had left Sam back at the motel. He had staid longer then he had intended to. He kept telling himself that if Sam woke up before he left then the two were meant to know each other, meant to find out about their long lost brothers after all this time. He had left the decision in the hands of fate. But Sam hadn't woken up, and Dean had found it a good idea to just leave. After going shopping for him, of course. Damn, that had been bad. He had to have a saleslady help him. It sucked.

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, now looking out in the road in front of him. Before he left he had grabbed Sam's cell phone and looked at his phone information, taking down the number. Then he had saved it in his own phone. He hadn't lied when he said that he'd contact Sam. He would… eventually. And, maybe, if they were far enough away from each other, he might just tell Sam that they were brothers… The keyword being **maybe**.

Dean grabbed his cell phone and clicked on the address book, starting to scroll down the list. He sighed and clicked 'send' as he reached his father, putting the phone to his ear. It was only a few moments before John picked up. "Dad, I have some news."

"_What is it? What did you find out about the killing of that girl?"_

"Not much. Her fiancée was really upset the whole time."

"_Dean, we need to know --"_

"I know. But… Dad… I found out some things about him."

There was a pause on the other end. _"Like what?"_

"Dad, I did a search on him on a government program and he… well… Sam Charles? He was put into a mental institution. He kept saying that he was kidnapped by a demon as a baby. A demon who told him that his mother, father and older brother were all dead. The guy escape from the bastard's clutches at the age of thirteen. And now his girlfriend dies the same way Mom did?"

"_Dean, you don't think --"_

"Dad, I felt a connection to him. I can't explain it, but it was strong."

There was a sigh, but Dean knew that his father was willing to give his theory a shot. _"Where is he now?"_

Dean was reluctant to tell his father… he knew that John wouldn't be too happy. "Back in Stanford."

There was a pause. _"And you are?"_

"Two hours away from Stanford…"

"_May I ask why?"_

"Because you can't just walk up to a guy and say 'Hi, I'm the older brother you thought was dead.' He'd think I was insane. Besides, he was hurting. God, Dad, his fiancée was just murdered. I'm not going to do that to my little brother. I'm not --"

"_Dean, listen to me. You don't even know if he **is** our Sam."_

"But I do, Dad. I know he is. I can feel it."

"_If you really thought he was your little brother you wouldn't have left him when it was obvious something was after him."_

Dean's face fell, as realization hit him. The thing that had killed Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, was the same exact thing that had killed their mother and had kidnapped Sam way back when. It was obvious it was back for the man. How did Dean not catch that? How could he miss such an important detail? Just because he was so surprised to find out that Sam was his long lost little brother he had slipped up in a dangerous way. Sam escaped from that demon once, but it took him thirteen years to figure out how. What if something went wrong?

"_Dean?"_

Dean swallowed hard before making a large U-Turn, pressing on the gas pedal even harder. "Yes, sir?"

"_Are you going back?"_

"Yes, sir, I am. I'm gonna protect Sammy. No matter what."

"_That's my boy. Call me when you find out more."_

"Yes, sir." Dean heard the click on the line and set down his phone, staring at the road ahead of him. _Please let Sam be okay when I get to him…_

* * *

Sam was walking along the road, looking for any sign of which way Jack went. He had asked a few people, and they had all commented on the '60s Impala, telling him where it went and pointing him in the right direction. He had been walking for about an hour now, going this way and that, thankful for each encounter which told him he was headed in the right direction. But he had been walking for a while without having ran into anyone. He hoped he was going the right way. He couldn't lose Jack. He didn't know why but he… he couldn't.

A car horn sounded behind him and Sam turned around, just as Dean ("Jack") stopped the car, stepping out. The older man immediately ran over to Sam, looking him up and down, checking for any injuries. "Are you okay?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, nodding slowly. "Yeah… I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Dean looked back at Sam's face, and hesitated for a moment. Well, he couldn't really tell him the truth, now could he? Not without telling Sam that Dean was his older brother. Which he wasn't going to do. It wasn't that he didn't want Sam to know; he did, he wanted to get to know his brother in a way that Sam would only let his brother do. But… if Sam knew, he might feel obligated to go with Dean when he left; after making sure Sam was safe, of course. Dean wouldn't let him do that. Sam had to stay at Stanford. He was happy there. Safe.

"Just making sure. These roads are dangerous," Dean said, shrugging. He looked up and down the long stretch of road. Damn, there were barely any buildings out this way. It was almost like a desert… Almost. "Where you headed?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably, looking around his surroundings. He couldn't just very well tell Jack that he was looking for him, could he? He'd seem clingy, and a few words like that might make Jack think that Sam wanted him around. Of course he did, but he was allowing Jack to fill that space in his heart where memories of his brother lingered. And he barely knew the guy! He couldn't let his heart be filled. Jack wasn't his brother.

"Places," Sam said, shrugging slightly. He frowned as he looked at Jack's wrist. "Is that my watch?" Suddenly Sam's phone rang, and he grabbed it from his jacket, pressing the "send" button then the "speaker phone" button . "Hello?"

"_Sam!" _Sam's heart stopped--it was Becky. And she sounded terrified. _"Sam, something's here! You have to come! I think it's the same thing that killed Jess!"_

* * *

**Haley**: Hehe… I know, I know. Evil. Anyway, this chapter would've been posted _a lot_ sooner, but I was having fun tonight.

**Dean**: She was getting her jollies by watching Jensen. Who looks like me, by the way.

**Sam**: Don't get too cocky, Dean. You might attract Haley away from the videos.

**Dean**: You know what? That's a good point. I hate attracting Haley. She scares me.

**Haley**: All night I was downloading Jensen and Jared interviews, from all different months. I loved this one, where Jared was talking about how he loved hand-held games and stuff, and it switched to Jensen who was talking about Jared always having it. Then the interviewer commented that Jensen got into it, and Jensen's excuse was "He bought me one!" It was effing hilarious. And the end was like 'Jensen: I stole all your answers, didn't I?; Jared: Yeah, you did. I should cry.; Jensen: You know, you should. Be like (in a crying voice) He stole all my answers!' Something like that. Whatever, it was _hilarious_. And, according to Jensen, they were only filming their third ep and already they had a 'laundry list of pranks' they were gonna play on each other. Oh, and Jensen also reported in another interview that he's 6'1" and Jared's 6'5". So I'm using those heights now, for all my stories, since the fact came from Jensen's mouth. God, Jensen and Jared are so cute together. Their friendship is a lot like Dean and Sam's brothership. But they're nicer to each other. XD

**Dean**: See? She's obsessed.

**Haley**: Yup! What can I say? Watching the interviews was fun!

**Sam**: She's been downloading them for hours. Watched about ten of them. Right now she's downloading her last one for the night that's taking about an hour… So you _know_ it's a long clip.

**Haley**: I'm so excited! It took about an hour but now there's only, like, six minutes left! Yay! **_Clap_**! Anyway, review please! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Four

**Setting**: (Author's Universe) Sam's 23 and Dean's 27

**Summary**: What if, along with killing Mary that night, the demon also kidnapped Sam? Dean missed his brother greatly throughout his life, but learned to move on, hunting and killing things with his father. But now they've heard about a young Stanford student dying the same way Mary had, and this mystery leads him to the one person who's been missing from his life…

**Warnings**: probably a few typos here and there...

* * *

_"Sam!"_

Sam's heart stopped--it was Becky. And she sounded terrified. _"Sam, something's here! You have to come! I think it's the same thing that killed Jess!"_

Dean's eyes went wide. No way. That son of a bitch demon couldn't hurt any more people who were close to Sam. He just couldn't let that happen. His little brother was already going through so much pain. Thinking that his whole family was dead, and then watching his fiancée die right in front of him twenty two years later. Who knew how he'd react if his friends were murdered, too?

"Get out of the house as fast as you can. We'll be right there," Dean said, quickly running back over to the Impala. Sam hesitated for a moment, caught off guard and in a bit of shock, but followed the older man quickly, desperate to help out his friends in any way that he could.

* * *

"Sam!" Becky ran over to the Impala as it pulled into the driveway, Sam not even bothering to let it stop before jumping out. He met the woman half way, and looked her over, instinctively checking for any injuries in a very similar fashion to how Jack checked him out. "Sam, it's after you." 

"What?" Dean walked over to the two slowly, fear showing in his eyes. He shook his head, swallowing hard. "Why do you mean? What did it say?"

Becky looked over at Dean, her expression one of confusion. "Hi."

"Becky, this is Jack. He's… a friend," Sam said, trying to hide his fear. He knew the thing was after him. After all, the damn demon had captured him as a baby and had 'raised' him until he was thirteen. God, he didn't want to go back with that thing. He couldn't.

Becky sighed and nodded. She grabbed Sam's hand and led him into the house, where Zach and Jason were waiting. The five made themselves comfortable in the living room. The three victims looked shaken, but Becky the worse. She was sobbing, and her brother had to hold her close.

"How did you guys get away from it?" Dean asked, a bit confused as he looked between the three. So, what, they had been able to but Mary hadn't? How was that fair?

"Jason grabbed his gun and shot it... Didn't kill it... barely hurt it, but... It backed off," Zach said, shrugging slightly.

"Sam, it wanted to know where you were," Jason said softly, looking back and forth between Sam and Dean. He looked scared. And, honestly, Dean didn't blame him. It wasn't every day you faced a demon like that. And lived to tell the tale, too. These three were fortunate. Hell, that was an understatement.

"I know," Sam said softly, nodding. "I'm sorry you guys got in the middle of it all." He looked down at the ground, looking positively guilty. He should've defeated it when he had the chance. He should've killed it, made sure that it would never harm anyone else that Sam loved. Or, hell, he should've killed himself. That would've been easier. Then again, if he was dead, he never would've met Jess. But… if he was dead, Jess would be alive.

"What do you mean you know?" Zach asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Sam, what the hell?"

Sam sighed and looked up at his friends. "Guys… that was a demon. He… he kidnapped me when I was a baby, killed my entire family… at least that's what he told me. Anyway, I escaped from him when I was thirteen… I've been hiding out from him ever since…" He should've killed it while he had the chance. God, this was all his fault.

"You're serious," Becky said, her sobs having stopped. Tears were still streaming down her face, however. Now more than they were before. She hated the fact that something so obviously wanted her friend dead. Sam was a great guy. She loved him. He was like a brother to her. He couldn't… That _thing_ couldn't harm him. He didn't deserve that.

Sam nodded slightly, sighing. "I am. But… what I don't understand is… Why now? And… why Jess?" He looked back down at the ground. God, he had a dream about Jess' death. He could've stopped it. But did he? Of course not. Because he was a god damn asshole who didn't know a premonition when it hit him in the face. If he had acted then Jess would be alive. If he had acted on his dream then none of this would've happened.

"Have you… done anything different?" Dean asked, on chance. Hey, he had to help out his brother some how. He had twenty two years of 'overprotective big brother' to catch up on, after all. There was no better time to start than now. Especially if it meant stopping the creature that had kidnapped Sammy and killed his mother. Especially if it meant making the demon pay for what it did. For messing with Dean Winchester.

Sam looked hesitant, obviously knowing something but not willing to speak up. He looked over at his friends, looking apologetic. "I… I'm gonna go with Jack… Talk with him… Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Of course," Becky said, nodding. She knew that she didn't know Jack, but there was just something about him that made her feel safe. And she just _knew_ that, while Sam was with him alone, she didn't have to worry. She just wished that she could place it. She hated not knowing things, and she loved facts. So, hell, she'd find out eventually. Not even Jack could stop her.

* * *

"So what have you done differently?" Dean asked, opening their new motel room door and walking inside. He set his stuff down on the floor then walked over to his bed, sitting down. An expectant expression upon his face as he looked at Sam, Dean waited. 

Sam chewed the inside of his lip, wondering how he could put this without sounding completely insane. But… Jack seemed to have a hint of familiarity and recognition in his eyes when Becky's call came through. Maybe… maybe the guy wouldn't think he was crazy. Or maybe he'd just kick him out of the motel room. But, then again, he didn't seem surprised when Sam talked about the demon, either. After a few more moments of thinking, the young twenty two year old figured that it'd be okay to tell Dean. "I had a dream about Jess dying --"

"Well, that's normal. Post-traumatic --"

"Weeks before it happened."

Dean's face fell. "Oh." Oh, great. As if he didn't deal with enough supernatural stuff as it was. Now it turns out his long lost brother was having freaky visions. But, then again, that's probably what the demon used to track him. Maybe that was why he kidnapped Sam all those years ago… for his powers… "Well… Okay."

Sam raised his eyebrows. Was Jack fucking serious? "'Okay?'"

Dean nodded, smirking slightly. "Yeah. Okay." He sighed and pointed to the other bed, motioning for Sam to sit down. Dean moved a bit, so he was facing Sam as his brother sat down. "That's probably what led the demon to you."

"You've faced him before," Sam said, narrowing his eyes at Jack. It wasn't a question. More of a statement, an observation.

Dean shrugged slightly. "Sort of. Not really. I was just a kid at the time. But… he hurt someone very close to me and… he made someone else even closer vanish."

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly, looking down at the old and battered shag carpet. "I know what that's like."

Dean looked at Sam with a hint of interest in his eyes. Well, hey, he could see what Sam knew about the Winchesters without telling him they were brothers. If he had an opening he'd take it. "Do you remember them at all?"

Sam smiled, nodding slightly. "I remember my mother singing to me… My father tickling me… I remember playing with Dean… God, I miss them. I didn't know them that well, but… They were my family, you know? I spent most of my time with my mother, since I was only a baby, but… Dean sticks out the most."

Dean felt a surge of pride, and felt like saying 'ha' to his father, for some unknown reason. He just liked the feeling of knowing that he was so important to Sam. God, he wanted to let the information about them being brothers slip, but he knew he couldn't. He had to let Sam have his normal life. They'd kill the son of a bitch, and then Dean would leave. Sam would never have to know. "Why is that?"

Sam smiled slightly, shrugging. He shook his head, looking back up at Jack. "I don't know, to be honest. I just… I felt closest to Dean. He was my big brother, of course I did. And then the way the demon talked about him --"

"Sam, how did the demon treat you?" Dean hated that he was interrupting. Sam was on a parade of praise, after all. And Dean loved praise. But… this couldn't go on any longer. He needed to know what the demon said. He needed to know how it acted. He needed to know how Sam escaped… He needed to know how to kill it.

Sam shook his head. "I…" He sighed, looking down at the carpet. "That's a story for another day, Jack." He looked back at the older man, noticing his watch again. "You never did get the chance to tell me why you have my watch."

Dean looked down at his wrist, the color in his face draining slightly. Oh shit. He didn't have a lie to get out of this one. Honestly, he had just wanted a piece of Sam to take with him… so he could remember his brother. After all that he had been through, it'd be a waste to just forget him. So he had taken Sam's watch so he could always be close to him… at least in one aspect. "Um… I just… Er…"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You just what?"

Oh god. No way. He couldn't let it slip out. Not now. Not after he had worked so hard to keep it a secret. "Sam, I'm Dean."

* * *

**Haley**: Haha, yes, I know. Cliffhanger. Me equals evil. xD 

**Sam**: Haley has to go to bed now.

**Haley**: Unfortunately, Sam's right. It was my Spring Break (yes, I was mean and didn't update while I had the time… I have a life, guys! xD) and I totally screwed up my sleeping habits. It's now half past midnight. Last night I went to bed at… four. Around four. Yes, AM. So, as you can see, I need to get back on track. Which means going to bed _really_ soon! Say bye!

**Sam**: Bye!

**Dean**: Yeah, whatever. I don't like this story.

**Haley**: Shush. Now say bye.

**Dean**: **_Eye roll_**. Bye.

**Haley**: Good Deany Weany! **_Pats Deany Weany on the head_**. Anyway, review please! Byeeeeee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Five

**Setting**: (Author's Universe) Sam's 23 and Dean's 27

**Summary**: What if, along with killing Mary that night, the demon also kidnapped Sam? Dean missed his brother greatly throughout his life, but learned to move on, hunting and killing things with his father. But now they've heard about a young Stanford student dying the same way Mary had, and this mystery leads him to the one person who's been missing from his life…

**Warnings**: probably a few typos here and there...

* * *

"You never did get the chance to tell me why you have my watch."

Dean looked down at his wrist, the color in his face draining slightly. Oh shit. He didn't have a lie to get out of this one. Honestly, he had just wanted a piece of Sam to take with him… so he could remember his brother. After all that he had been through, it'd be a waste to just forget him. So he had taken Sam's watch so he could always be close to him… at least in one aspect. "Um… I just… Er…"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You just what?"

Oh god. No way. He couldn't let it slip out. Not now. Not after he had worked so hard to keep it a secret. "Sam, I'm Dean."

Sam raised his eyebrows, and smirked slightly, obviously not amused. "Jack, that's not funny." He couldn't believe that after everything he had told Jack about Dean, that the guy would just make up a lie like that. It was hurtful and insensitive. Dang, it was just downright crude.

"I'm not trying to be funny," Dean said, looking at Sam with an expression of utmost seriousness. He could understand why Sam was freaking out, really he could. He had freaked out at first, too.

Sam stared at Dean, taking in all this. He actually didn't have a hard time believing this. He had felt a connection to "Jack" from the very start. And the guy felt comfortable talking about supernatural things. He understood… he knew. Plus, he had been protecting Sam since he got there, in some sense. "Oh my god." Sam's breath caught in his throat and he looked Dean over, tears coming to his eyes. "Dean…"

Usually Dean's philosophy was very simple: No chick flick moments. But this was their first few minutes as brothers in over twenty two years. The first moment with both of them knowing who each other were after not knowing whether the other one was alive or dead… **One** chick flick moment was allowed _this_ time. Dean smiled slightly and grabbed Sam, pulling him into a hug. "God, it's been way too long, little brother."

More tears came to Sam's eyes at the words 'little brother.' He had waited so long to hear them, and now finally they came. But, wait a minute. Even though he hadn't known that Jack was really Dean, Dean had known who Sam was. Why would he keep something like that from him? _How_ could he keep something like that from him? What, did he decide that Sam wasn't a good enough person to be called his brother, that Sam was unworthy? Sam went rigged in Dean's arms, and the older man pulled away. Sam noticed the confused expression he sported, and narrowed his eyes at his 'older brother.' "You knew. Why didn't you tell me?" Dean looked as if he was caught off guard, and was opening his mouth to say something when Sam continued. "After everything I said, after everything I told you… why didn't you tell me?"

"Sam I… I wanted to," Dean said sincerely, looking regretful and full of guilt.

"You wanted to but you didn't?" Sam scoffed a laugh, shaking his head. He couldn't believe this. The one person he thought that he would be able to trust above everyone else just turned out to be a lying bastard. Well, that was just fabulous. A thought suddenly came over the younger man, and he looked at Dean with confusion and curiosity, though his anger and hatred was still mixed in. "You can't be Dean. You're _not_ Dean."

Out of all the reactions he had expected from Sam, that one really wasn't high on the list. Dean stared at Sam with an expression of shock and confusion, and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Excuse me?"

"He told me that my family was dead. Everyone." Sam swallowed hard. Of course, he had gotten carried away and hopeful. He had wanted to meet his brother so bad throughout his life that he had believed the first guy he felt a connection with to be him. But Dean was dead. He died that night. Dean died along with Sam's father and mother. The person in front of him was just simply not Dean.

"No, he lied," Dean said quickly. "Me and Dad, we're alive." When Sam gave him that unbelieving expression, Dean sighed. "Sam, he's a demon. Since when do demons tell the truth?" He had to convince Sam. Dean had finally found his brother, and he didn't intend on living his life without him. Of course, before he had been able to; he had wanted to protect Sam from all the evil in the world, from hunting. But now was different. He had let the secret slip. And now that Sam knew… well, Dean knew that he would go crazy without his little brother by his side. He needed him. All his life he had searched for him, even when his father said it was a lost cause. Dean couldn't lose him. Not now. Not after he had worked so hard to get him back.

Sam thought about this for a moment. Jack had a point. Demons lied. And the demon that had kidnapped him had lied a lot. So it was plausible that his family was still alive… Sam knew that Dean had lied to him before, and hadn't told him something major like they were brothers, but he knew that he was telling the truth. He didn't want to believe him, he didn't want to trust him… but he couldn't help it. Even if he _was_ pissed off at him. "Fine. You're Dean. I believe you."

Dean's eyes brightened at these words, and it was obvious to anyone around that Sam had just made him really happy. "You do?" But it was also a bad thing that Sam believed him. Now Dean would have to make sure his brother was safe from any supernatural being around. He would have to make sure he was safe, unharmed. He would have to protect him… just like big brothers were supposed to.

"Yeah, I do," Sam said, nodding. He smirked slightly, looking Dean up and down. He couldn't believe he had lied to him. Sam believed that the guy standing in front of him was his brother, sure, but he had kept that information from him. And Sam didn't want to trust him any more than he already did. "I do. Now get the hell out of my face."

Dean's expression of shock and confusion once again. "Sam… I…"

The honest truth was that Sam couldn't trust him anymore because whoever he trusted, whoever he loved, always ended up getting hurt because of him. His mother, his girlfriend, and now his friends were attacked, too. So what would happen if he started trusting Dean, if he started getting closer to him? Sam wanted to know his brother, he really did. But he couldn't. The same thing would happen—Dean would get hurt. And Sam couldn't let that happen. No way. He had already watched the love of his life die; he wasn't going to watch his brother, the person he had been longing for his whole life, die too.

"Fine. If you're not going to go, then I am." Sam walked over to the door, opening it. Unfortunately, Dean had other plans, and quickly followed his brother, putting his hand on the door and closing it.

"You're not leaving this room. It's late and it's dangerous out there," Dean said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door. At the looked of hatred Sam was giving him, he sighed, shaking his head. "Sam, I know you're not used to people taking care of you, but I'm your older brother. This is my job."

"Yeah, you did a wonderful job of doing that the last twenty two years," Sam said coldly, glaring at Dean. He didn't want to be mean to Dean, he didn't want Dean to think that he hated him. God, he could never. He finally understood why it felt as if someone was always there protecting him, even if they weren't physically there… it was all because of Dean. Sam couldn't count the amount of times he had gotten out of a situation because of the lingering presence. His brother saved him more than even _he_ knew. So he wanted to help save him too. Unfortunately, he had to pretend to hate him in order to save him. Dean wasn't safe around Sam; he'd only end up getting hurt. And Sam wasn't willing to let that happen. Not again.

Dean was hurt by those words. He knew that Sam was just angry; hell, he would've been angry too. But it still hurt. His _entire_ life he had searched for Sam. Whenever he had run into a particularly powerful demon as a teenager he had tortured and questioned them, trying to get some answers about Sam's whereabouts. He never gave up. He tried to never be pessimistic. And this was what he got? To be berated, to have cold words spat at him, when he had only wanted to protect his baby brother?

"Sam, don't act as if you understand. Because you don't. All my life I searched for you, fought for you, _killed_ for you. Dad gave up on you, Sam. But I didn't. Not once. Because I remembered you, I believed that you were still alive. I wasn't going to be like him. I wasn't just going to wake up one day and decide to stop searching for you." Dean swallowed hard and looked away from his brother as tears came to his eyes. No way. He had to prove to Sam that he was a good big brother. He couldn't show weakness. Not now, not ever. "No, I didn't tell you that we were brothers. And, yes, I was going to leave here without ever telling you. But, god damnit, Sam, you've only had to deal with that one demon. I've killed so many other evil bastards over my life. You… You escaped him, and now your life is normal. I wanted it to stay that way. I wanted to protect you."

Sam stared at Dean for a moment, trying to process his brother's confession. The only thing Dean was guilty of was being like him. Sam wanted to protect Dean from getting hurt at the demon's hand… Dean wanted to protect Sam from getting hurt by all the other supernatural beings out there. So they had lied to each other, in some sense or another. Dean had withheld information from Sam. Sam had acted like he hated Dean. They may not have known each other their whole lives, but they sure acted the same. And they both felt the same connection.

Sam sighed and nodded slightly, looking away from Dean. He turned and silently walked over to one of the motel beds, sitting down. Looking down at his legs, he fidgeted a bit with a loose thread on his jeans. "I understand. I… I'm not mad at you, Dean, I just… Mom died because of me, Jess died because of me, my friends were attacked because of me… It seems like everyone I love gets hurts and… I didn't want that to happen to you, too."

"So, what, you pretended to hate me so we'd get in a fight and I'd let you leave, or I would leave?" Dean asked, walking away from the door a bit. He kept his eyes on his little brother, even though Sam refused to look up at him. Dean understood what was going on in Sam's mind. He didn't like it, but he understood where his brother was coming from. When Sam nodded, Dean sighed and walked over to the other bed, sitting down on the side so he could continue looking at his brother. "Sam, it's not your fault they're dead. And it's not your fault your friends were attacked. I promise you that. So don't beat yourself up over it. Besides, I can take care of myself. Trust me."

Sam looked up at Dean slowly, swallowing hard. He still wanted to leave Dean, he still wanted to protect him. He stood up and shook his head, looking around the room, trying to avoid looking at his brother. "I'm happy I found you, Dean, I really am. Whatever, hell, I'm happy _you_ found _me_. I'm glad that I finally got to meet you after all these years. I've dreamt about it, hoping that you weren't dead and that one day I'd finally get to talk to you…"

Dean looked down at his hands. Oh god. "But…?"

"But I can't stay with you," Sam said, turning to him. "Whether it's my fault or not, the demon ends up hurting those who I get close to. I can't let that happen to you."

"Sam –"

"Dean, you said it yourself. You want me to stay here and lead a normal life. And _I_ want you to stay away from me so you won't get hurt. If we're away from each other, we can have that."

"Sam, I wanted that before, but I don't anymore," Dean said, his jaw clenching slightly. How could Sam be saying this? Was he really that mad that Dean had kept the information from him? That now he didn't even want to be around his older brother? No, Dean couldn't think that. It was obvious that Sam was happy that Dean was there, no matter what was going through his head about the future. He just wanted to keep Dean safe. And Dean could understand that… he wanted to keep Sam safe. "Sam, whether I like it or not you're going to have to deal with the supernatural. And whether you like it or not I'm going to have to deal with bad ass demons. So why don't we just deal with them together?"

Sam thought for a moment. Dean had a point. But, then again, there was no way he'd come across a demon like the one that was after Sam. He was powerful beyond reason and evil beyond reason. Sure, there were probably other demons around like him, but they couldn't be as bad. Nothing could be as bad as Him. "No, Dean. I've made up my mind. I'm not letting you get hurt."

* * *

**Haley**: I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm sorry! But I'm in class right now, bored, and so I have time to write an after-chapter. Haha, I finally gave it a name xD

**Dean**: Finally. You never came up with one before and you've been writing these for how long?

**Haley**: Um… **_counts_**… Weeell… I started my first one after Asylum… And that was back at the end of November… so… **_counts again_**… about five months or so. Yeah… Wait… I just made your point, didn't I? Wooooow, I've been writing Supernatural fanfics for a while.

**Sam**: Haley, you should really be paying attention in class.

**Haley**: Well, they're talking about some woman getting spanked at work and her lawsuit against it… She got 1.7 million dollars. Sam, do you really want me to partake in a discussion about workplace spanking?

**Dean**: Actually –

**Sam**: Dean, shut up. And, Haley, you have a point. If the discussion makes you uncomfortable, then keep talking to us.

**Haley**: Workplace spanking… jeez… I swear… The things this class talks about… **_Shakes head_**… Oh, incase you guys were wondering, this is Business Law Class. We learn what it sounds like. The laws of businesses. So I guess the workplace spanking lawsuit is the stuff we should talk about, but it's simply not proper for school. But… **_Looks over at Dean and grins_**.

**Dean**: O.O Haley, I don't like the way you're looking at me…

**Haley**: Dean, I love you. **_Grabs his hand_**.

**Dean**: Haley, think about this! I'm eleven years older than you!

**Haley**: So?

**Sam**: I'm gonna deal with them. You guys just review. Bye!

* * *

**Haley**: Blah, I had this done 24 hrs. ago but I kept getting errors when I tried to upload documents... It's fixed now, yay . Anyway, yes, when I saw 24 hrs. I mean 24 hrs... I'm in class again xD 


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This story is no longer on hiatus.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Six

**Setting**: Part of this story is AU. Part of it isn't. The real Supernatural world is set a couple months after AHBL. Sam's 24, Dean's 28.

**Summary**: What if, along with killing Mary that night, the demon also kidnapped Sam? Dean missed his brother greatly throughout his life, but learned to move on, hunting and killing things with his father. But now they've heard about a young Stanford student dying the same way Mary had, and this mystery leads him to the one person who's been missing from his life…

**Authors Note**: The realized the reason I lost interest in this story is because I made them realize they were brothers **way too soon**. My mistake. I'm impatient, haha. But now I have a plan! And a twist. Yay me! ;-)

**Warnings**: probably a few typos here and there...

-.-.-.-

"Dean, you said it yourself. You want me to stay here and lead a normal life. And _I_ want you to stay away from me so you won't get hurt. If we're away from each other, we can have that."

"Sam, I wanted that before, but I don't anymore," Dean said, his jaw clenching slightly. How could Sam be saying this? Was he really that mad that Dean had kept the information from him? That now he didn't even want to be around his older brother? No, Dean couldn't think that. It was obvious that Sam was happy that Dean was there, no matter what was going through his head about the future. He just wanted to keep Dean safe. And Dean could understand that… he wanted to keep Sam safe. "Sam, whether I like it or not you're going to have to deal with the supernatural. And whether you like it or not I'm going to have to deal with bad ass demons. So why don't we just deal with them together?"

Sam thought for a moment. Dean had a point. But, then again, there was no way he'd come across a demon like the one that was after Sam. He was powerful beyond reason and evil beyond reason. Sure, there were probably other demons around like him, but they couldn't be as bad. Nothing could be as bad as Him. "No, Dean. I've made up my mind. I'm not letting you get hurt."

"I don't care what you want, Sam," Dean said stubbornly, crossing his arms. He lost Sam once, he wasn't going to lose him again. There was just **no way**. No way in _hell_. Sam could mope and complain all he wanted. Hell, he could throw a few punches at Dean if that's what was going to make him feel better about all this. Dean didn't care. Sam wasn't leaving him. He wasn't leaving Sam. Winchesters didn't leave a man behind. They didn't abandon each other. That's just the way it was. It was that simple. Why couldn't Sam understand that?

Sam looked utterly shocked at what Dean had just said. Uh, that wasn't part of the plan. No, he didn't have a plan. But if he did, Dean saying that wouldn't have been part of it. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We're brothers. Brothers stick by each other no matter what. They support each other and help each other and they never, _ever_ leave each other. Unless, you know, one gets married or something. Then one should probably leave, or else it'd get totally awkward in that house. Brothers have a bond, Sam. _We_ have a bond. Whether you want to realize it or not. Brothers don't abandon each other. And I'm not going to let you leave me again. There's just no way in hell. I've been without a little brother for twenty two years, seven months, and eight days. I don't want one more second to pass without you. Do you understand me? _Not one more fucking second_."

Sam sighed, but seemed to accept this. _Seemed_ being the keyword. Dean wasn't going to let Sam leave. Dean wasn't going to leave Sam. That much was clear. But that didn't stop Sam from forming his own plan. Dean really should've given him more credit. After all, Sam _did_ get a full ride to Stanford. But, for the moment, he'd have to go along with it. For both their sakes. "Fine." Pause. "Jerk."

Dean smirked slightly, patting Sam's shoulder. He seemed oblivious to the fact that his brother was planning a secret getaway. One that Dean couldn't stop. "Bitch."

-.-.-.-

Sam laid in his motel bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe everything that he had found out that day. It was all so surreal. Dean was alive. Their dad was alive. The demon was back and looking for him. Sam was actually getting the chance to get to know his brother, the person that he had longed to meet his whole life.

And now he was just throwing it all away.

One would ask why Sam was doing that. Really, it probably didn't make much sense. Sam finally got what he wanted. He finally had a family. He finally had the chance to love someone and be loved back in return. He finally had someone to watch his back, instead of having to watch his own back all the time. But that was just it. Sam didn't know Dean, but he knew they were brothers. He knew that he cared about Dean. From the moment he met the older Winchester, Sam knew there was something different about him. And maybe if he had just got with that originally, maybe if he had been more suspicious about Dean instead of brushing off the strange connection that they seemed to have, Sam wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't have to deal with leaving Dean behind.

But it was for Dean's own good. Sam knew that. Sam didn't want to leave Dean. Of course not. As previously stated, he had wanted to meet Dean his whole life. And he was glad that he had that chance. But when you care about someone, you put their needs before your own. And that's all Sam was doing. He was making sure that nothing ever happened to Dean. He wouldn't be able to handle it if something did. It'd break Sam. And he had already been broken enough. Leaving Dean would hurt, yes, but it wouldn't break him. As long as he knew that Dean was out of harm's way, Sam wouldn't break. He'd be too happy.

Sighing slightly, Sam sat up, glancing over at the figure in the bed across from his, in which Dean was sleeping soundlessly. The younger Winchester boy allowed himself a small smile at this image, before it quickly melted away, replaced by a look of longing and sorrow. As quietly as he could, he stood up, heading towards the door. Years of living with Him had taught him how to move gracefully and not make a sound. But, apparently, a trained Winchester had better hearing than upper-level demons. Fantastic.

"Sam? Where th'hell you goin?" Dean asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in his bed slowly. Light filled the room almost immediately as Dean turned on the lamp. He looked at his little brother for a moment before looking over at the clock on the nightstand between the two beds, which read _3:17_. "It's th'middle o'th'night. Go back t'bed, dude." Dean let out a yawn, though showed no indication that he was going back to sleep until Sam did. No way.

"I, uh… I had to use the restroom," Sam said lamely. That sounded better in his head. Wait, no, it didn't. It sounded lame either way.

Dean rubbed his eyes once more, waking himself up a little bit more, his voice a little less groggy than before. "I didn't realize the motel uses public bathrooms," he said dryly, cocking an eyebrow at his brother.

Sam looked around, trying to make up an excuse. Suddenly he wished he was in one of those Twix commercials. Cause, yeah, he needed a minute. And, damn, those things were good. "Oh. This isn't the bathroom door," he said, glancing at the main door to the motel. "I guess I was mistaking it in my half-asleep state."

"Bull," Dean said, crossing his arms. "You were trying to leave, weren't you?" Sam opened his mouth for a moment to respond, but Dean cut him off. "I'm tired of your half-ass lies. You're my brother and I'm not letting you go anywhere. I spent twenty two _fucking years_ praying to a God I barely believe in that you were alright. That you were alive. And now I know that you are, I'll be damned if I let you leave this room and go and get yourself killed just because you don't have your wiser, better looking older brother around to save your ass from the things in the dark. Now get back to bed, Samantha. We have to shag ass in the morning to meet up with Dad."

Sam raised his eyebrows, but didn't dare let himself get his hopes up. Bad things always seemed to happen when he did that. "Dad? We're going to see Dad?" Sam had prayed for years to be able to meet his father. Granted, he wasn't as interested in John than he was in Dean, but that wasn't the point. The more family Sam could get his hands on at the moment, the better. But, no. He was leaving. He'd never meet John. It just couldn't happen.

"Well, yeah. Sam, you're his son. I can't just hold you hostage. The man would shoot my foot off when he finally found us. Then he'd hire some voodoo witch to regrow it so he could shoot it off again," Dean said, staring at Sam like he was completely insane. Yeah, John had given up on finding Sam long ago. He hadn't believed that it was possible. He thought Sam was dead. But Dean knew that, now that they knew Sam was alive, John would want to see him. Sam was his boy. His youngest. He meant the world to John. And Dean knew that.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "He'd shoot your foot off?" Maybe he didn't want to meet John after all…

Dean chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "No. It's an expression. Well… not really. I just meant that he'd be pissed, that's all. Don't worry, he only shoots the feet off of other hunters." At the look that Sam gave him, Dean couldn't help but laugh more. "I'm kidding! Jeez, you need to get out more."

"Can I go to the bathroom now?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, Sasquatch. Have fun," Dean said, waving him away as he unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn as he stretched, making himself comfy as he sat against the headboard of the bed.

Sam walked over to the bathroom and closed the door, sighing as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the hard wood. He couldn't believe this. He could escape a freakin demon, but he couldn't escape his older brother? That didn't make any sense. Then again, many things about Dean Winchester didn't make much sense, now did they? No, not exactly. Getting away from Dean wasn't going to be as easy as he thought, was it? … No, he didn't think so.

-.-.-.- In the land of non-AU (meaning the real Supernatural world) -.-.-.-

"Shit. God damn _fucking shit_."

Dean rushed into the bathroom, wetting down one of the dirty motel rags in the sink before quickly rushing back into the room, over to his brother's bed. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. Five minutes ago he had woken up to the heartbreaking sound of his geeky little brother having a vision. Unfortunately, Sam found it necessary to research at all hours of the night lately, and had been awake for this one. They didn't seem to be getting any better.

And why was Sam having visions now that the Yellow Eyed Freak of Doom was dead, anyway? Weren't they supposed to stop? Hadn't all the children been killed? That's why the bitch finally chose Jake, right? Because everyone else was dead. Sam was the last of the psychics of his generation. All his visions were connected to the others. He wasn't supposed to be having them anymore. This didn't make any sense.

Then again, this wasn't your average vision. It took a lot more out of Sam than any of the others had. As soon as it was over, Sam had started burning up, sweat practically pouring by the bucket load from his body. Dean would have taken him to the hospital if Sam hadn't insisted over and over again that they couldn't risk it. They had to wait for Ellen and Bobby to call them. Things were dangerous right now. They had to keep in doors and protected as much as they possibly could. Going to the hospital might be the last thing they ever did.

"Dean…" Sam whispers weakly, now laying in his bed, blankets covering him. Dean was hoping to sweat out the fever. But life was just never simple for the Winchesters, was it?

"I'm here, Sammy. Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you," Dean said, pressing the damp washcloth to his baby brother's forehead. "It's going to be okay. Just get some rest."

"But, Dean—"

"What?" Dean asked, a little irritated. Didn't Sam know the meaning of 'rest'? No, of course not. Sam never slept. He was like a freakin zombie. Or something.

"I saw Him. He's not dead, Dean. The Yellow Eyed Demon—I saw him come after you."

-.-.-.-

**Haley:** Aaaaand that's all you're getting this chapter. I know, I know, you guys are probably a little confused, right? Well, more than a little. Probably a lot. But I promise that I'll explain it all in the next chapter.

**Sam:** And she promises not to take over a year to update this time.

**Haley: **Erm… yeah, sorry about that. As soon as I had them figure out they were brothers, I knew I made a mistake. I'm impatient, and I wanted it to happen quickly. But that was the plot for this story. So… I kind of lost my muse for what was going to happen next. And then I came up with this idea! So, yeah, there we go.

**Dean:** Haley, no one even knows what this 'idea' of yours is. And how dare you make Sam sick.

**Haley:** I'll admit, that part was unnecessary… but I couldn't help myself. _**Grin.**_ Alright, it's late and I'd like to go to bed. Say bye, boys.

**Dean:** Bye, boys.

**Sam:** Don't be a smartass, Dean.

**Dean:** Aw, but it's what I do best!

**Sam: **_**Rolls eyes.**_ Bye, guys! Remember to review! It makes Haley happy.

**Haley:** Yup, it sure does! Now, say bye, Dean.

**Dean:** Bye, Dean.

**Haley: **_**Rolls eyes.**_ Forget it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Seven

**Setting**: Part of this story is AU. Part of it isn't. The real Supernatural world is set a couple months after AHBL. Sam's 24, Dean's 28.

**Summary**: What if, along with killing Mary that night, the demon also kidnapped Sam? Dean missed his brother greatly throughout his life, but learned to move on, hunting and killing things with his father. But now they've heard about a young Stanford student dying the same way Mary had, and this mystery leads him to the one person who's been missing from his life…

**Authors Note**:

**Warnings**: probably a few typos here and there...

-.-.-.- Non-AU -.-.-.-

God, this pain was terrible. Sam felt like someone was taking a very dull knife and shoving it through the back of his head, without any consideration on how the youngest Winchester boy might take it. He could've sworn his hair was on fire and burning his scalp at that very moment. Sam felt like grabbing one of Dean's hunting knives and surgically removing his brain so the freaking _pain_ would just stop. Unfortunately, when he had tried that, Dean smacked him upside the head. Which just made his headache worse. So he had settled with banging his head against the window of the impala. Which Dean didn't seem too fond of. Hey, at least he was partially getting the rain drops off of the offending surface. That was something, right? … Not, not really.

"Dude, you're going to break the window!" the oldest Winchester had complained not five minutes ago. But Sam had ignored him. The banging seemed to make his headache lighten up a bit. Or maybe that was just because he was focusing on the pain that was now being directed at the bruise he was sure that was forming. Yeah, that was probably it.

Dean looked over at his little brother with concerned eyes, sighing silently as he looked back at the road. He had managed to get Sam's fever down, if only slightly. So he had taken that chance to lug his brother into the car and start for Bobby's house, though not without much complaint from Sam.

"Dean, we're not supposed to be out in the open like this," Sam mumbled, still banging his head against the window. God, what was that damn _noise_? He wished it would just **shut up**! … Oh. Wait. That was the engine. Damnit.

"Sam, you're sick. From a vision! For over ten hours, I might add. We're going to Bobby's. Maybe he can help us out," Dean said, shrugging slightly, not taking his eyes off the road. He didn't care what Sam said. They were getting help. Because _god damn_, this wasn't normal!

Groaning slightly, Sam stopped banging his head against the glass and squinted as light started to break through the clouds overhead. Why did daylight have to be so damn bright? He needed sunglasses. Maybe he could steal Dean's for a little while. Figuring his headache would make him forget, he decided not to make a mental note to remind himself later. Sam rubbed the assaulted spot on his head before looking at his brother for a moment, before closing his eyes and laying back against the seat. "Dean," he practically whined, sounding like a five year old who didn't get the toy he wanted in his Happy Meal, "it's too bright out. Tell the sun to go away."

Dean looked up out the windshield, where the clouds were starting to disperse slowly. He cast a concerned glance at his brother for the briefest of seconds, before turning back to the road. "Sorry, Sammy. I have a feeling it wouldn't listen to me." Though he'd love nothing better than to help out his little brother. He was sure that headache was a bitch. It seemed worse than visions. And, well, thanks to Andy? He now knew what that felt like. He hated to imagine what Sam was going through.

Reaching into the glove box, while looking back at the road every few seconds, Dean grabbed his sunglasses and threw them in Sam's lap. "Put those on. They might help."

"Yeah, _might_ being the operative word there," Sam grumbled, grabbing the object and sliding it onto his face. He dug himself further in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest as he closed his eyes behind the tinted glasses, arching his knees up just a little bit so he'd have some room. Unfortunately, his head didn't seem to agree with being pushed against the cushion of the seat, pain shooting throughout his skull. Sam quickly groaned in pain, sitting up in the position he had been in earlier.

Hearing his little brother in pain was enough to break Dean's heart and cause him to put the pedal to the metal (well, almost). "Don't worry, Sammy. We're going to figure out what's going on."

-.-.-.- AU -.-.-.-

"I can't believe this," Sam said, in awe as he looked through the windshield at a motel the two brothers had just pulled up to. He allowed himself a small smile. Okay, okay, yeah. He wanted to leave. He wanted that more than anything at the moment. But Dean wasn't going to let him just _leave_. So while he tried to figure out how to get the upper hand on his older brother, he might as well enjoy the time he was spending with him at the moment. And he might as well enjoy meeting his father for the first time – at least, the first time that he would remember meeting him. That wasn't so bad, was it? No. No way. He was allowed a little indulgence now and then. It just so happened that was he wanted to indulge on at the moment was his father… Which sounded very, very wrong…

"Well, believe it, Sammy," Dean said, starting towards the motel door. When he realized that his long lost brother wasn't following him, Dean turned and cocked an eyebrow, giving Sam that 'well, what's the problem?' expression. Sam didn't seem to notice. He looked like a deer caught in headlights or something. "Earth to Sam? Do you read me?"

"Huh?" Sam asked suddenly, seeming to come back to reality with a sharp shake of his head. "Oh, sorry. Um, yeah, let's go." Sam took a step towards the door, but then stopped suddenly. Yeah, yeah, he wanted to meet his father. But say he met John and he liked the dude. Then what? Sam wanted to leave. Sam was freakin' set on leaving. He couldn't just _not_ leave. Well, okay, technically he could; but he wanted to leave. So if he got close to John like he was already close to Dean, then it would make it that much harder to just abandon his new family. What was Sam to do, though? Dean knew that he was trying to take off, sure, but that didn't mean anything. Sam just wanted to be able to run off and not have to worry about the people he left behind. But if he met John, that's what was going to happen. And he wasn't so sure he was okay with that.

"Sam, you cool?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows as he took a step towards his brother. This kid seemed more screwed up than most of the demons that Dean had met in his lifetime. And, yeah, that was saying something.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Sam said, nodding. _Yeah, if freaking out about meeting your father because you know you're just going to end up having to leave him is fine, then I'm great, Dean! Yeah, I wish… God damn._ Sam swallowed hard and walked the rest of the way towards the motel room before knocking on the door a couple times. He didn't have the chance to knock more, because suddenly the door swung open, sporting an ecstatic John.

-.-.-.- Non-AU -.-.-.-

"So, Bobby, do you know what's wrong with him?" Dean asked as he looked over at Sam, who was practically curled up into the fetal position on Bobby's couch, holding onto his head with dear life. Whatever was happening wasn't good, and Dean was going to make it stop. He had less than a year to live, and he wasn't going to spend those months trying to help his sick brother. Because that's what Sam was, apparently. Sick. And while Dean would gladly take care of him until the day he died – literally – that didn't mean that he wouldn't rather have a few beers with his brother instead of a few bottles of Pepto Bismol.

"I think so, but I can't be certain," Bobby said, casting a bemused and worried glance in Sam's direction. The poor kid looked like his head was going to explode; he could very well drop dead at any moment. Bobby wasn't going to deny that fact. Sure, Dean had managed to get his brother's temperature down earlier, but in the time that it had taken them to travel the couple hours to Bobby's house, it had gone up dangerously high again. "I'll make a few calls. Get a second opinion."

"No, Bobby, what do you think it is?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Dean – "

"No, damnit, tell me!" Dean yelled, glaring at Bobby. He didn't care what it was. Dean wanted to help Sam get better. He did not trade his soul for Sam to live just so Sam could go and die on him from some mysterious psychic flu or whatever the hell was going on. Even if Bobby wasn't sure, that was good enough for Dean. He knew he needed all the facts before he just dived in, but this was Sam's life they were talking about! At best, Dean and Sam could do something with what Bobby thought it was while the older hunter made a few calls to check his facts. That was something, wasn't it? At least Dean wouldn't be doing _nothing_. Dean hated doing _nothing_. Especially when it came to Sam.

Bobby sighed and shook his head at Dean. What could he expect? The boy was way too protective over his brother for his own good. Bobby understood it, though. He did. That's just how Winchesters were. Family came first, before everything. John proved that much when he died for Dean. And Dean proved it when he sold his soul to bring Sam back to life. Bobby couldn't fight that. So it was better that he'd just tell Dean his theory before the kid decided to get it out of him some other way. "Sam's sick because of his visions. But – "

"Well, duh, I knew that much."

Bobby gave Dean a 'shut the hell up and let me finish' look, causing Dean to immediately shut his mouth, before he continued. "But they're not normal visions." At the look Dean gave him, Bobby allowed himself to glare at the kid a little bit so he wouldn't interrupt him again. "He said the demon was still alive?" Dean nodded. "I think that in some other universe He's not. That's what Sam's seeing. Another universe with you two in it."

"Then how do we fix it?" Dean asked, casting a concerned glance over at his brother.

Bobby shrugged slightly. "Simple. You go to that alternate universe and kill the demon."

-.-.-.-

**Haley**: I know, confusing. Let –

**Dean**: Yeah, just a bit.

**Sam**: Dean, you have a really bad habit of interrupting people.

**Haley**: _**ignoring Dean**_ Let me explain a bit. Basically, there's two different universes here. There's the real supernatural universe, which we view every wonderful Thursday night at 9 (8 central) on The CW… Well, in America, at least. That's the universe that I name 'non-au,' where Sam is sick. And then there's the other supernatural universe that follows the story line introduced in the first chapter, which this story was originally based off of. That's the universe where Sam and Dean didn't know each other. But since Sam is getting sick because of visions from this alternate universe, the brothers now need to travel there (to the universe where Sam and Dean didn't know each other) so Sammy can get all un-sick and stuff. I hope that makes sense.

**Dean**: Is un-sick even a word?

**Haley**: It is in Haley-land. I love Haley-land. It's a wonderful place, really. With sunshine, daisies, unicorns and lollipops.

**Dean**: Somehow I don't believe that.

**Haley**: Yeah, me either. Haley-land's a pretty emo place, actually. But it still has lollipops. Cause lollies are yummy.

**Dean**: Yeah, sure. Just end the chapter, Haley.

**Sam**: Don't be a jerk, Dean.

**Dean**: Bitch.

**Haley**: Anyway, I must go now. Review or I shall stalk you. Not really. I don't have the money for that. But I'll stalk you with my mind. _**Big grin!**_ Bye!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Eight

**Setting**: Part of this story is AU. Part of it isn't. The real Supernatural world is set a couple months after AHBL. Sam's 24, Dean's 28.

**Summary**: What if, along with killing Mary that night, the demon also kidnapped Sam? Dean missed his brother greatly throughout his life, but learned to move on, hunting and killing things with his father. But now they've heard about a young Stanford student dying the same way Mary had, and this mystery leads him to the one person who's been missing from his life…

**Authors Note**: The original Sam and Dean from the non-au word are just going to be Sam and Dean. The alternate guys? They'll be Alt. Sam and Alt. Dean. Chyea.

**Warnings**: mentions of wincest. zomg.

-.-.-.- Non-AU -.-.-.-

"Oh come on!" Dean yelled out as he looked around a forest, shaking his head slightly as Sam, who was now kneeling next to him, was puking. Bobby had just transported them into an alternate universe with some spell he had found somewhere or other, and apparently Bobby didn't have a house in the same place in this universe. Considering they were standing in the middle of a _freaking forest_! What the hell was with their luck lately!?

Sam looked up at Dean and looked around the forest. Fan-fucking-tastic. First that little trip of theirs makes him even more nauseous and now he finds out that they're not even where they're supposed to be? The plan was the find the alternate Sam and Dean, kill Mr. Big Bad, and go off on their merry way back to their own world where everything's fixed. This was _not_ how it was supposed to be. They didn't even know where they were!

Dean sighed and ran a hand across his face, looking down at Sam, a disgusted look upon his face when Sam started puking again. Dean looked around the forest again and scratched his head. He couldn't believe this. "Alright, Sam, hurry up and finish losing your breakfast. We have to get out of this place."

"Dean… I didn't have breakfast."

Raising his eyebrows, Dean looked down at Sam, his eyes falling on the puke. "Then what's that chunk in there?"

Sam also looked down, scrunching up his nose in disgust. "I don't know…"

"Gross," Dean said simply before shaking his head and picking up his bag of goodies, walking away from his brother. If he remembered right, they were facing the east part of Bobby's house, which meant that if they turned right and just kept walking, they'd run into a town… Well, hopefully. If Bobby's house wasn't in the same spot, who knew if the towns were, too?

"Dean…" Sam started with a worried tone, standing up. "How do we know if Bobby's even alive in this reality?"

Dean stopped walking and thought for a moment, before looking back at his brother. Sam had a point. It was an _alternate_ reality, after all. That meant everything wasn't the same. Some people weren't alive, some people weren't dead, some things didn't happen… And one of those things might have been Bobby's parents meeting up. "Oh crap."

-.-.-.-

After what felt like hours of walking, Sam and Dean were finally in a motel room, Sam laying down on the bed with a damp washcloth on his forehead, reading the newspaper because he couldn't sleep. Dean, on the other hand, was sitting down at the desk, on the laptop. Hey, if they were going to be able to save their other selves, they had to find them, right? Then again, they may not be able to. Which would basically make this whole trip pointless and Sam would be screwed. They were good at covering their tracks. Who's to say that their alternate selves didn't do the same?

"Dean…" Sam started.

"Sam, I'm kind of busy," Dean said, rolling his eyes. He didn't turn from the laptop.

"Dean, really, look at this," Sam said before slowly getting off the bed and wobbling his way over to his brother, handing him the newspaper.

There, on top of page A1, was a big heading: **Fire Marshall Dean Winchester Saves Orphans**.

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked back at Sam, who shrugged slightly. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Dean nodded, before blowing up. "This is fucking fantastic! Either we're in the wrong reality, or our alternate selves are freakin' do gooders who don't know a damn thing about the supernatural!"

Grabbing an extra chair, Sam sat down at the desk and stole the laptop from his brother, typing in a few things. "Well, it doesn't matter. We have to figure out how to help them, or get to where we're supposed to be." After a few moments, he gave the laptop back to Dean, two addresses on it. One of them the alternate Dean's, and one the alternate Bobby's. Damn Sam and his nerd-like ways.

-.-.-.-

"Alright, just… let me do the talking," Dean said, knocking on the door of the alternate Dean's house. Honestly, he hadn't a clue what he was going to say. That he was the guy's twin? Or, what, was he supposed to tell him the truth? Yeah, not quite. The dude was sure to be freaked out. Considering the guy was a Fire Marshall, Dean was suddenly under the impression that he had connections and him and Sam were going to spend years in an alternate reality's mental institution. Great.

A minute later, a very interesting sight met their eyes. Alt. Sam opened the door, only a bed sheet around his waist. That wasn't the weird part, though. He was wearing black eyeliner, had black nail polish, had a tattoo on his chest, and had the most emo haircut Dean had ever seen. Yeah, he'd never complain about Sam being emo again.

"What the fuck!?" Alt. Sam yelled out, his eyes quickly looking back and forth between Sam and Dean. Sam looked completely mortified at his alternate self's sense of fashion. Yeah, who wouldn't?

"What is it?" Suddenly, the door swung open further, and Alt. Dean appeared… with only a blanket wrapped around him.

Dean's eyes suddenly went wide, and Sam looked like he was about to be sick again. Yeah, Dean didn't blame him. "Oh my god! Were you two…? Like… With each other!? That's so wrong!"

"What the zonads!?" Alt. Dean yelled, looking just as freaked out as his little brother. At least, Dean hoped they weren't brothers in this reality. Because that would be so, so very wrong.

Allowing himself a shudder, Dean looked back at Sam, all the color drained from his little brother's face. Shaking his head, Dean then looked back at their alternate selves. "Umm… Could we come in… for just a moment…?"

"Who the **fuck** are you?" Alt. Sam said, standing in front of his brother in a protective manner, looking about ready to punch Dean in the face.

"Look, you probably don't want any of your neighbors seeing double when they look out their windows, do you?" Sam asked from behind Dean. "So you should probably let us in to explain."

Alt. Dean and Alt. Sam shared a look before they opened the door further, allowing the two in… but not before Dean let lose another shudder.

-.-.-.-

"This is crazy!" Alt. Dean said after Sam and Dean had finished explaining about the supernatural, Sam's visions, yada yada yada. Thankfully, both of their alternate selves were fully dressed out… though Sam and Dean would never forget the memory. They weren't standing so close now.

"Yeah, says the guy who's fucking his little brother," Dean said, crossing his arms. He gave a dry gag, shaking his head.

"You want to repeat that?" Alt. Sam said, glaring at Dean with his arms crossed. Damn, what was with this? Sam's alternate self apparently thought he was bad ass. Yeah, whatever. Dean could still beat the shit out of him.

"Is incest against the law in this reality too?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. God, this was so wrong. So, so very wrong.

"Can we forget about that and talk about the fact that you're insane?" Alt. Dean asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, you've scarred me for life!" Sam said, still looking queasy. "The thought of Dean and I… Oh god." He shuddered.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Alt. Dean said, shrugging. "So what if we like to screw around? Sam's my little brother. Which—"

"Which makes it completely wrong," Dean interrupted.

Alt. Dean glared at his counterpart. "Which means it's about love."

"You're in love with me!?" Sam cried out, looking mortified.

"No, not you. Him," Alt. Dean said, pointing to Alt. Sam.

"Oh, don't even get me started on him," Dean said, shaking his head. "He's taken the whole emo/goth thing to a whole new level."

"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna take **you** to a whole new level," Alt. Sam said, cracking his knuckles.

"Sam, step off, okay?" Alt. Dean said, raising his eyebrows, looking oh so needy and vulnerable. Dean wanted to throw a brick at his head. But Alt. Sam sat down, looking moody. No, wait. Dean wanted to throw a brick at **his** head.

"Sam, I'm pretty sure we have the wrong universe," Dean said, looking over at his brother. When he noticed that Sam looked like he was about to pass out, he went into overprotective big brother mode. "Sam?" The next moment, Sam passed out, landing on the floor hard. "Shit, Sam!" Dean immediately dove to his brother's rescue, trying to shake him awake. Alt. Dean also looked worried and knelt down. They gave each other a look before nodding and picking Sam up, setting him on the couch.

"God damnit, Sam, you little bitch!" Dean yelled, kicking the base of the couch. He immediately winced. "Fuck!"

"Jeez, you swear a lot," Alt. Dean said, staring at his counterpart.

"Yeah? Well you don't swear enough, bitch," Dean said before kneeling down next to Sam, resting the top of his hand on Sam's forehead. "He's burning up. Shit. If we don't get him to the right universe soon, he's going to die."

-.-.-.-

**Haley**: Yeahhh… that's it. For now.

**Dean**: Wow. Our counterparts are fags.

**Haley**: Um, wincest is hot. Durhhh.

**Sam**: …… o.o ……

**Haley**: Alright, I'm cutting this short cause I wanna finish my first chapter of my new Degrassi story, so please review! Love lots!


	10. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

Some things are happening right now. My best friend's in a coma. I don't know when I'll be updating again.

Please pray for Jacob Alexander VanWychen. x3

**- Haley**


End file.
